The invention relates to a production machine with a hydraulic and/or electric drive, and also measured data acquisition for at least one positional determination and at least two measured variables dependent on the latter in the production machine.
The development of simple, effective and reliable production machines and methods for their open-loop and closed-loop control provides an impetus motivation to improve technical processes. The present invention is such an improved technical process.
EP 0 246 326 B1 discloses a method of controlling an injection mechanism of an injection-molding machine. Measuring force at the load or measuring the injection pressure is used purely and simply for current control of a drive source.
The object of the present invention is to design a production machine of the type referred to above in such a way that, if additional positionally dependent process variables are exceeded, a positionally dependent setpoint input can be influenced by an amount dependent on the degree to which they are exceeded in a counteracting way by simple and effective action.